Call Of Duty Zombies: The Bigger Picture
by AtomicSlurpee
Summary: This story attempts to combine the storylines of zombies, Treyarch's last two entries and the Modern Warfare series. Beginning at Nact Der Untoten and following the four zombie characters through the events.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I'm considering Dempsey, Richthofen, Nikolai and Takeo's appearances in Nacht Der Untoten and Verruckt in Black Ops to be non-cannon except for Dempsey in Verruckt.

Prologue: 1945, German Countryside

The airman gritted his teeth as more rounds from his M1911 made contact with the flesh of the approaching Germans. But these men were not like anything he had faced before. It took multiple bullets to down them. They kept walking after taking several hits. He and his fellow airmen were paralyzed in fear, they didn't speak the experience was so frightful. The fear had stilled their tongues. Up until this point Sam Speakman had thought he was on his way home. He had served as a member of a bomber crew for 6 years, seen action over France.

. This was to be a simple recon mission over Germany, the final mission before returning home but there was the unexpected crash and then. At first they had thought the unarmed Germans approaching them were surrendering. The war was nearing its close after all. More Germans were giving themselves up every day. But there was something wrong here. As they got closer Sam and the other four airman who had survived the crash noticed something not quite right about these Germans. "What the fuck is up with their eyes, is there something in the water?" remarked the man on Sam's left, Fitzgerald, one of the louder more boisterous members of the bomber crew.

As Sam put more bullets into the zombies that climbed through the windows to face him he thought back to the 5th survivor, and shuttered slightly. They had sent Mack, the young rookie, to investigate the approaching Germans. He had approached them and been torn apart. These Nazis seemed to be craving flesh and they tore poor Mack to shreds. That was when in desperation the other four men, sprinted into the nearby abandoned house. They clambered through the windows and picked up spare boards, and began to nail them to the walls. Anything to keep these demons out.

As Sam and his comrades continued fighting, they noticed something else strange about this experience. That guns seemed to appear out of thin air in their hands, that the boards reassembled themselves when they wanted them to. That a simple couch was barring them from the stairs. None of them could figure out why they couldn't simply climb over it. But eventually the couch moved itself in a flash of lighting. Not to mention the fact that random packs of ammo continued appearing on Sam's person following the shout of "MAX AMMO!" by a demonic sounding voice.

The doors in the house seemed to open when they felt like it but it also seemed to correlate to how many zombies kills were made. "This is some kind of fucking nightmare!" Fitzgerald, who now appeared to be in tears, cried, Sam tried to calm him down as best he could "Fitzgerald, we'll get through this, I don't know what's going on but we'll get through it!" "I tell ya I ain't gonna be dragged to hell without a fight" on Sam's right was Denbar, the skinny and enthusiastic Texan was holding a strange gun it was like nothing Sam had ever seen. It looked like something out of the Flash Gordon serials he used to enjoy as a child. It emitted a powerful green ray that obliterated the zombies in a single blast. Sam had a MP40 that had randomly floated from the interior of a strange box, he wasn't too familiar with the weapon but was defending himself well enough. The group looked ahead. More zombies were shambling towards them.

The bomber crew would not make it to the morning. There were simply too many zombies a massive surge that the airmen could not handle. And so they all eventually went like poor Mack.


	2. Enter Richthofen

Four hours before the events of Nacht Der Untoten

Der Riese Facility

A/N: I've been reading the CoD wiki and this whole business regarding weather Richthofen truly killed Dr. Maxis is very confusing especially since he and Samantha were supposedly teleported to the moon by Richthofen but how would they survive there if there was no moonbase? Also how then was Dr. Maxis brought in to deal with Samantha (in the M.P.D) if he was on the moon? Let's just say this chapter veers from cannon a bit. Maybe it's his ghost that speaks to the players on Moon. *shrugs*

Shuster and Groph may also be in the wrong place.

Richthofen paced the room overlooking the courtyard of Der Riese Waffenfabrik. In the courtyard several researchers were struggling to control the vicious zombies that the teleporter had begun churning out. Dr. Maxis had always been very interested in the reanimation properties of Element 115. He considered it to be his discovery, something Richthofen often found funny. Element 115 had existed for far longer than Dr. Maxis had. Richthofen himself had first seen its re-animating powers on a trip to the Caribbean in 1918, Richthofen's attempt at fleeing an overwhelmed Germany. The locals had thought that it was the result of voodoo magic, they explained to him how "villainous loa" were the ones reanimating people as their slaves. Returning to Germany in the Weimar era he had kept catalogues of various documented cases of the dead coming back to life. Some of them dating back to the Roman Empire, it was clear the Element 115 had existed in nature for quite some time.

But up until now, the undead legions it created had been leaderless. Mindless abominations simply seeking food, impossible to control. That was why the doctor was so excited for the events that would transpire tonight, the many failures that Group 935 had experienced in the past would all be made up for tonight. For the duration of the war they had played the Axis and Allies against one another. Richthofen himself had been pivotal in this goal, he had infiltrated the Wehrmacht and encouraged the advance of Germany, to provoke a war in which Group 935 hoped Germany would be successful, Hitler's empire was the easiest to manipulate, and they needed a powerful nation on a puppet string to push their goals forward. Ricthofen had been present through most of it, attending the invasion of Poland in 1939, being one of the lucky few Germans to escape Stalingrad in 1942, attempting to stop the Allied advance on the beaches of Normandy in 1944. It had been a while since he had been given a more quiet assignment. But in late 1944 he finally re-secured his position at the Der Riese facility.

Here he had worked closely and excitedly with Dr. Maxis on weaponry and technology that would push Germany to victory. The Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Ray Gun, the Pack-a-Punch Machine or as the Group knew it the Instantaneous Weapon Augmentation System, the Electro-defenses the Perk-a-Cola drinks had all been inventions whose inception Dr. Richthofen had witnessed, some of Group 935's American members had even devised jingles and advertising campaigns for said inventions, in case the Group had to resort to Plan B, setting up a PMC as a front for their activities. But as time went on, Richthofen began to think that Dr. Maxis was obstructing the progress of Group 935. First of all, he was beginning to fall for his assistant, Sophia. This infatuation was distracting him from his duties, Richthofen had noted how in the past few months there had not been many breakthroughs. He had also broken his promise to field the Wundewaffe to the Wehrmacht, only a few prototypes had been built. This angered Richthofen further. The third reason for his sudden hatred was the fact that he had grown to hate Dr. Maxis' daughter, Samantha. He had performed several experiments on her without Dr. Maxis' knowledge and in the time he had grown to hate her it was her attachment to Dr. Maxis that truly motivated this.

Richthofen hoped that he would finally be able to take out Maxis and his daughter, it was partly the voices' urges, and partly his own hatred that motivated him to want to take Dr. Maxis and his daughter Samantha out for the good of Group 935. That was approximately 5 months ago, when Fluffy had first changed and when he had first attempted to destroy the Maxises. The attempt did not work out, Dr. Maxis escaped and his daughter became merged with the M.P.D. This merging gave her control of the zombies and despite Richthofen and his assistants, Groph and Shuster's best efforts, they could not coax Samantha into using the zombies to advance the Group's goals. Germany was losing the war and the Ring of Steel was about to be closed, the Soviets were advancing on Breslau the location of the Der Riese facility. But no matter what Samantha would not cooperate.

Presently, Groph entered the room holding a blood-stained bowie knife. "If only we could stop killing them!" Richthofen said upon seeing the weapon. "But there's no way to control them until we break the girl" Groph responded. Richthofen turned to the window. "At this very moment the Russians are besieging Breslau, its only a matter of time before the garrison surrenders" he said. 'There are Russians and Poles in Berlin, right now and our so-called Fuhrer is about to surrender, they are in the streets of our capital, as a German why does she not understand the urgency of this!". "Well she is only a child" said Groph. Richthofen turned to Groph again "Well I banked all my hopes on our latest inquiry, do we have anything?" Richthofen asked, "Yes" said Groph suddenly seeming more excited "we've found the father, hiding in the woods nearby". "Ah, excellent get Shuster and meet me in the M.P.D room" ordered Richthofen "and bring Maxis of course". "Yes, sir" said Groph.

Five minutes later, Shuster, Groph and Richthofen were standing before the M.P.D, the strange alien artifact that channeled the energy of Element 115. Samantha's voice still emanated from the object with the usual tirade of abuse for Richtfofen, "I hate you, Edward!" she shouted. "Samantha" said Richthofen confidently "We have someone who you might be interested in speaking to" The door opened and two Group members entered escorting Maxis whose hands were tied together. His beard and hair were all incredibly long, matted, and dirty, his white labcoat was now dirty and tattered. Usurped from control of Group 935, by Richthofen he was a broken man. Shuster drew a Walther pistol and pointed it at Dr. Maxis' head. "Do you have any advice to give your daughter, now that she has control of the minions, choose your words carefully" Richthofen said.

Maxis glanced over his shoulder at Shuster. "I no longer care to live, everything I cared about has been ruined by you, Richthofen" Dr. Maxis spat. "Watch it" said Shuster cocking the pistol. "You must avenge me, Sam, use your newfound powers make sure this man suffers!" Dr. Maxis said angrily. The M.P.D had quieted down for the duration of this, but the voice within said "Of course, father" quietly. "I knew this would be of no use" Dr. Richthofen said, "kill him". "Shuster" pulled the trigger ending Dr. Maxis' life. "Noo!" Samantha's demonic voice spoke from the M.P.D, "You have made a powerful enemy, all of you! I will do everything in my power to wipe Group 935 from the Earth! Especially you, Edward!". "This is impossible" said Groph sounding somewhat uneasy "She is only a little girl how could she possibly have the intelligence…" he was interrupted by Richthofen who said "We know very little about the nature of the M.P.D and her merging with it" he said "But I suggest we all leave Germany behind".

"But, Doctor" said Shuster, "Shuster, the Russians are about to overcome the Germans in Breslau, plus the further we get from the M.P.D the less she will be able to hurt us."

Later that night, Richthofen and a few Group 935 members caught a plane out of Germany. Shuster and Groph were not so lucky they died in the surge of zombies at the Der Riese facility. Richthofen's destination was Japan, where he hoped the remaining members of the Group could continue their research.


End file.
